Megaman ZX Requiem
by atma909
Summary: My first fan-fic. Aile and Vent search for people in order combat the new threat
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own megaman. It rightfully belongs to Keiji Inafune and Capcom, and this is a story of pure fiction

Well this is my fanfic of what happens after Megaman ZX Advent

* * *

Megaman ZX Requiem

Chapter 1- Prologue

"Almost done, just a few more minutes"

There was a short man flustering through the lab in order to complete his task.

The lab had a huge computer in the foremost wall were he was working. In the far right, there were four capsules with glowing objects floating within them. As the man focused on his work, he failed to notice a woman enter the room.

"Hey Fleu—"

"AHHHHHHHH!" The man jumped in surprise

"Hey hey, relax Fleuve. Its me, Aile"

Fleuve relaxed a little knowing that it was her

"Well don't scare me like that. You just shaved a few years of my life. Well anyways, what do you need?"

Aile walked towards the four capsules

"I just wanted to ask how the project is coming along"

Fleuve then walked up beside her "Well the process is almost complete, we just need a few more minutes. Well anyways, how is Vent doing on his little adventure? Has he found our new Chosen Ones?"

Aile then smiled at Fleuve "It's kind of a coincidence but, he contacted me today saying that he found them all already. He said to meet up in the Gradiation Forest"

"What?! Really?! Already?! Well that's good to hear. Well anyways we just got to hope that these work the same as the originals"

The laboratory was then covered in a red light. The computer screen flashed as a message repeated on it.

-Artificial Biometals Complete-

* * *

The forest was full of life. The sunlight shined through the leaves as Vent drove on the road.

(To think it's been three years since all this began)

"So how are you enjoying the ride, Samuel?"

He then turned to the man in the seat beside him. The wind blew at his hair, revealing the reploid insignia upon his forehead. He continued to look onward with his right demon-like eye while ignoring Vent's question.

"…How long till we get there?"

"Just a few more minutes"

Samuel grabbed at his trench coat's empty right sleeve with his left arm to keep it from flustering in the wind.

"Listen Samuel, once we get there, there's going to be three other people at the meeting place. They will be working with you on these missions and it's important that you are able to work with them."

"…No"

Vent then turned to him "What?!"

"…I hate working with people"

Vent then stopped in the middle of the road "If that's the truth then this is were it ends, but if you do, then you'll never be able to have the power to defeat Siarnaq"

Samuel continued to look onward, but with hatred in his eyes "…Continue then"

Vent then started up truck and continued driving "Well I'm glad that you changed your mind. Even if it had to be that way, but we really need you for this"

"…"

A few minutes passed, when Vent then saw three objects in the distance

"Well, were here"

The truck then stopped in front of an empty meadow near the center of the forest. There were three other people there. One was sleeping on the grass; he had short black hair and was wearing a green vest with white shorts that stopped below the knees. The second smiled at the sight of the truck. He was a rather tall man, about 6'2", which matched his long brown hair. He wore a red jacket paired with white pants, which reminded Vent a lot of Giro. The last of the three was messing with his necklace, which consisted of three fang-like rocks connected by a thin black string. He had a black skin-tight suit but no vest, with blue pants. The green dressed man then woke up

"Huh? Oh! Hey Vent. About time you got here. I got tired of waiting so I took a little nap"

They all then formed a circle

The Giro-like man then asked, "So Vent, is this our new team mate?"

"Yeah, this is Samuel"

The Giro-like man then walked up to Samuel, hand held out "Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Adrial"

"…" Samuel continued looking onward

Adrial then walked back while, the man with the necklace spoke up "Name is Alo"

"Oh so I guess this is the part were I introduce myself. The name is Christoph. So Vent, who's the one-eyed, one-armed wonder?"

Samuel's eyes then widened "Such insolence!!"

Samuel then withdrew a knife from his sleeve and rushed at Christoph. Samuel was then close enough that he slashed at his throat.

"Stop Samuel!"

…

A blue armored warrior was now between Christoph and Samuel. He used his left arm to parry Samuel's knife

Samuel then jumped back "…Who are you?"

"I am Vent. Samuel, you need to stop now what you are doing"

"…Or what?"

"Or I will make you stop"

He then prepared himself "…Come then. Show me this power that can defeat Siarnaq"

* * *

(I hope Vents not getting himself into trouble)

Aile was thinking to herself on the deck of the Guardian HQ

"So Aile, this is were you have been hiding" Aile turned and saw Prairie coming from the door.

"Yeah, well…I guess you found me"

Prairie then kneeled on the railing, next to her

"Why are you down?"

"It's just that, well, I worry about Vent whenever he goes on these missions. He's all I have left after we lost our mother"

"Well, there's no need to worry about Vent. He has Model X with him, so he should be able to take care of his self"

"Yeah I know. It's just that I saw the report of the people that were the Chosen Ones and…one of them was Samuel."

Prairie's face then changed to one of worry upon hearing the news

"You mean Samuel the assassin?! The Samuel that has killed over 150 people?! I can't believe someone like him is a Chosen One, and anyways I thought he was sent to a maximum containment prison"

"…He would of, but whenever he went on missions, he would make sure to leave no remains of anything. So when he was found, there was no evidence to actually hold against him. In fact, his personal files just show that he is a model citizen"

"…I'm not sure what to think then, but you and Vent have been through so much. You guys defeated Serpent and even held your own against the four Anti-Mega Men. We're almost to the destination point so I'm sure Vent will be alright"

"Yeah…I hope so"

Both continued to look at the below as the scenery quickly changed to that of a forest.

* * *

Samuel dodged to the right and continued running from Vent's barrage. He then jumped up and slashed downward towards his head. Vent jumped back and started to charge up his buster

"I got you"

As soon as he landed, Vent released the charged shot

"Ugh!"

Were Samuel stood now was a smoke screen.

"Hey Vent, do we technically have to be standing back here while you fight. I mean, this was my fault after all"

Vent then raised up his arm "You guys stay back"

Suddenly, chains came from the smoke and wrapped themselves around Vent

A cold voice was then heard "This isn't over"

The smoke cleared and showed that the chains were coming from Samuel's right arm sleeve. He then pulled Vent upwards, only to slam him down to the ground headfirst.

"…Is this it? Is this the supposed power that's able to defeat Siarnaq?"

"N-no. I'm only warming up"

Vent then got up and grabbed the chains with his right and while getting into a shooting position

"Get ready then. I never thought I had to do this"

Energy then started to gather at the barrel of Vent's buster

Siarnaq merely stood there, watching

(This should be entertaining)

"Lets see you take this on, Samuel…Overdrive Laser!!"

In that instance a huge laser covered most of the area

…

A large scar was left upon the forest. Anything that was in the direction of the laser was instantly destroyed.

…

"…Impressive Vent"

Vent was now on his knees gasping for air and tired from exhaustion

"W-what do you mean?"

Samuel then got up from the edge near the large crater

"…All I needed was proof of this supposed power. So…I'll join your cause"

At that moment, a large airship came from the sky, just as Vent collapsed.

"Vent. This is Aile speaking. Were here…Vent, respond…Vent…Vent!!"

* * *

Well this is my first story

so please respond and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

This is fairly a short chapter, but I'll make it up in the next one.

* * *

Chapter 2- Corruption

"Well it seems Vent is in stable condition. He just collapsed from exhaustion. Aile, you need to tell him not to pull of a stunt like that again."

The doctor told the worried Aile in the hallway outside Vent's room.

"Right now he is sleeping, but he will be as good as new within the next few days. So…what about the guy that did this to him?"

Aile then looked down "He's in the holding cell right now. Adrial said that he would keep an eye on him for the moment, but…I just can't believe that he is one the Chosen Ones"

The doctor then put her arm on Aile's shoulder "Well, for now you're just going to have to trust Vent's decision"

"…Yeah"

Meanwhile, Samuel was waiting in the Guardian HQ holding cells

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

Samuel turned to see Adrial come through the cell doors

"…What do you want?"

He then went to sit across from him

"Well, first of all, I came to apologize for Christoph."

"…What? The fool's to weak to come face to face"

"Actually no, it's just that he is helping to get things prepared. As you heard from Vent, what they're doing is that they are artificially creating copies of Biometals. Well it just so happens that I'm the Chosen One for Model AF, Christoph is the Chosen One for Model AH, Alo for Model AL, and ironically, you are the Chosen One for Model AP…Vent told me that you have a personal vendetta against Siarnaq, the Shadow Mega man"

Samuel then looked out of the window, as the sun was setting

"What is it exactly that happened between you two?"

"…Leave"

"…I understand. Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Samuel"

* * *

That night, the moon was full as it lighted the dead wasteland. The sky was partially cloudy which allowed the shadows to prowl on the surface of the Earth. There was a man walking in this dead land. He wore a brown cloak that covered most of his body, which matched his long, spiky, white hair. His yellow eyes glowed within the darkness. He stopped at a clearing to allow his pursuer to reveal himself

"You can come out. I know you have been following me," The man said

Suddenly, a man came from the darkness. He had spiky brown hair and a long, ragged, red scarf that covered half of his face.

"TARGET FOUND. OBJECTIVE: BRING TARGET TO HEADQUARTERS" The man said in a mechanical voice

"You know, the least you can do is introduce yourself to your enemy"

"CODENAME: SIARNAQ. TARGET: ESTEV, SURVIVOR OF MAVERICK RAID DURING RISE OF OUROBOROS.

"Well it seems that you know a little bit of my background…but no thanks. I have my own plans"

Siarnaq then slowly started to walk towards him

"TARGET'S RESPONSE UNNACCEPTABLE"

Siarnaq then held up a small object to his chest

"MEGA MERGE"

He then started to change. The shadows consumed him only leaving two gleaming, red objects floating within the darkness. The shadows then started to take shape and soon revealed the demon within it.

"TARGET WILL BE TAKEN WITH DIRECT FORCE"

Estev then gave a small smirk "Huh, well I haven't exercised in a while so…"

He then held out his right hand, which revealed that he was holding a small red, blue, and white object

"…Bring it!! Corrupted Model Z!! Mega Merge!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the next chapter

Okay, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, it's just that I was busy with starting college and stuff. Lol, o'well enjoy.

Chapter 3- Clash

"_It was just foolish of you to give away an advantage_"

"What do you mean? You are corrupted" Estev thought

"_He didn't know what was our power, which gave us the element of surprise, and only the weak get corrupted. I attained power…and with that power, the truth_" Model Z said

"Well whatever. Let's just get rid of this guy"

The blood-red warrior then readied his dark-blue z-saber. His helmet had an opening on the top of it, which let his long, white hair flow in the wind.

"SUBJECT: ESTEV, CHOSEN ONE OF MODEL Z. MAIN WEAPON: Z-SABER. RANGE OF ATTACK: SHORT. STATUS: CORRUPTED. RATE OF VICTORY: 23" Siarnaq then rose his arm and waited

"Don't underestimate my skills. I'm going to enjoy defeating you"

"_Just remember that he is the Shadow Mega Man_"

Estev then rushed at Siarnaq, aiming to decapitate. Siarnaq then quickly jumped into the air. He then threw energy kunai at him. Estev proceeded to slash at the kunai with ease

"Is that the best you can do!!"

"_You fool!! He's behind you!!_"

"AAAAHHH!!" He screamed as he felt a sharp pain on his side. He turned to see the demon stepping out of his shadow

"_Dammit!! It's the middle of the night!! With boulder and trees in the way, there are shadows everywhere!! He has the advantage! Can you still move?_"

"Yeah" Estev replied.

Siarnaq then sunk into the shadows once more. Estev turned, searching within the wasteland. Sensing something, he turned to see the ninja in the air as he threw 5 large shuriken. Estev dodge, but as soon as they hit the ground, they exploded. He was sent flying from the explosion towards a boulder. Siarnaq then emerged from the boulder's shadow

"TARGET CAPTURED"

"Not so fast!!"

Estev then quickly turned and sliced Siarnaq through his torso. His remains then faded away

"_It was a shadow copy_!"

"…I really hate ninjas"

Five Siarnaqs then emerged from the shadows of the trees and rocks that surrounded Estev.

"…I really despise ninjas"

Each one then jumped into the air and threw hundreds of kunai. He ran using the trees for cover and rested behind a boulder.

"_We have to find a way to get rid off all shadows_"

"Any ideas on ho-"

Estev ducked and quickly disposed of the shadow copy that appeared beside him

"I got an idea!"

He then ran from his spot to towards the center of the battlefield

He then raised his right fist as it gathered energy

"Lets see you hide from this!!"

He then slammed his fist to the ground as the area was consumed in energy

…

Estev then rose as he stood within the large crater

"Do you think we got him?"

"…_No. Stay on guard. A warrior like him would not go down that easily_"

A hand then appeared from the dirt. Siarnaq then pulled his bruised up body from the ground.

"CONDITION: 68 DAMAGED. PROCEED WITH MISSION. SUBJECTS COMBAT CAPABILITY IS HIGH. NEARING TIME LIMIT. PURSUE TO END CONFLICT"

"How are you going to end this, when there are no more places for you to hide?"

Siarnaq then spread his arms and fell backwards. As he hit the ground, he disappeared into his own shadow.

"What the?!"

Estev turned his head, to see Siarnaq lunge from his shadow with a kunai

"Ughh…"

"TARGET'S VITAL ORGANS NOT DAMAGED, CONDITION: HIGHLY DAMAGED"

Siarnaq then removed the kunai from Estev's back while keeping a firm hold on him.

"TARGET CAPTURED. PROCEED TO RETURN TO-"

Siarnaq looked down to see a dark-blue saber piercing his abdomen. Estev stabbed himself in order to stab Siarnaq. He then pulled the saber out. Siarnaq fell on his back, just as Estev fell on his knees.

"I-I did it…"

"_Don't loose conscience!! You already lost a lot of blood!!_"

"I-I'll try.."

A lightning bolt then hit the edge of the crater. The smoke cleared, only to reveal a green armored warrior with wings and two swords.

"How pitiful. Siarnaq…how could you, the Shadow Mega Man, lose to a simpleton like he"

"AEOLUS. DEFEAT CAUSED BY MINOR MISCALCULATIONS. SUBJECT'S CONDITION: CRITICAL"

Aeolus then flew between the two fallen

"You are nothing more than a burden right now. I simply cannot see why Master Thomas would like to meet with this fool. No matter. Boy, you are coming with us"

"N-No"

Just as Estev was getting up, Aeolus slashed him across the chest. The last words he heard were

"You simply don't have a choice"

…

Estev awoke in a unfamiliar room. He was within a capsule full of green liquid. He still felt the wounds from the battle, but not as severe anymore. He looked out to see four people looking at him. One looked like an aristocrat holding a sword. The other was a kid in a blue jacket. The third was muscular woman in red clothes. Lastly was none other than Siarnaq.

"Seems that the kid is finally awake" said the woman

"Hey, how are you feeling? We need you to get better soon" said the kid in blue

"SUBJECT 51 RECOVERED" Siarnaq said

"This fool put himself in this condition. To stab oneself in hopes of taking his enemy with him is simply idiotic" Aeolus said

They all then started to leave the room

"When you fully recover, you will to talk to our master" said the woman just as Estev blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took take a while. I have just have been busy with school and stuff. Well here's the 4th chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 4- Beginnings

"H... kid, wa...p"

"Ugh"

"Kid wake up"

Estev opened his eyes. He was inside a capsule with the woman standing before him. The liquid within the capsule then started to drain

"_Be prepared kid, anything could happen"_

The capsule opened and Estev carefully stepped out

"…What do you guys want with me" he asked

"Right now we just need you to talk to our master, so follow me" she said while she started to walk away

"…Alright then" Estev said while following

As they walked down a dark hallway for what seemed like forever, they soon stood before a large metallic door. As the door opened, light poured out of it

"_Get ready"_

There were four people within the room; three of them were the people who Estev saw from his time within the capsule. The fourth he didn't recognize. He looked like a man within his early 40's but rather muscular. He had large, spiky, red, hair with a beard to accompany it. He wore a long purple robe with white gloves. He smiled as soon as he saw Estev enter the room.

"Aw. Welcome Estev. I've been looking for you for quite a while. You gave Siarnaq quite the trouble hehehe"

"SUBJECT ESTEV GAINED ADVANTAGE DUE TO MERE MISCALCULATION. ENERGY OUTPUT DURING COMBAT WAS 49 PERCENT. COMPLETE DESTRUCTION OF TARGET ACHIEVEABLE IF ENERGY OUTPUT WAS 100 PERCENT" Siarnaq responded

"Suuuuuure you would. Look old man, I'm not here for any crap, so what is it that you want"

"Boy! How dare you talk to Master Thomas in that way! It is the time for your execution!" Aeolus said as he drew he sword

Master Thomas raised his hand "Stop Aeolus. He is rather amusing"

"Ha ha ha, yeah he's pretty funny" said the boy in the blue coat

"Of course you would say that Thetis, you both are just kids" said the woman

"Enough Atlas, let's get down to business. Estev, I have a proposal for you. You see this world is full of foolish people. For thousands of years they have been fighting and killing themselves for pathetic reasons and they will continue until they bring themselves to extinction. As one of the leaders of Legion, I have made it my personal goal to find a way to unite people in peace. I have researched and found out that this only happens when there is an almighty power that rules over all. When there's a power like that, no one dares to defy him and so; they will live under his rule, forever in a kingdom without violence or deaths"

"Ooookay and what does that have to do with me?" Estev asked

"I want you to help us with some missions that would help us achieve this goal" Master Thomas said

(_His goal is much like mine. When I was within Ouroboros, I absorbed large amounts of energy and most of that energy was pure hatred. There was so much hatred coming from this world, and that's when I realized that this world must change. I am the messiah, and I will destroy any foe that gets in my way!_) Said Model Z

(Sooo I guess that means were in. It doesn't matter though. As long as I can accomplish my goal, then it's okay)

"Okay then. I guess I'll do it" Estev said

"Good, you made a wise decision. We'll start off immediately. First off, Atlas and Aeolus, you two will attack the city of Viento. When that happens, the Guardians will most likely come send Vent and Aile to stop the attack. When that happens, Siarnaq will sneak into the Guardian Headquarters and destroy the main reactor and send it crashing into the ground. And you, Thetis and Estev, have the most important mission. I want you both to stop Vent and Aile, and steal Model X from them. Model X is required for my plan to come into completion."

"Oh cool, we have the most important mission" said Thetis

"Ugh… Let's get this done with" Estev said under his breath as he started to leave.

As soon as they left, Thomas turned towards the window and looked outside

"…Soon all will be under my rule. Just as soon as I get Model X, I will have the ultimate power. He He He He HA HA HA HA!"

4 hours later

The city of Viento was an ever-expanding city full of people. It was surrounded by a luscious green forest to the east of it while to its west was the blue ocean. At the edge of the forest, two figures appeared

"You ready Estev" Thetis asked

"Whatever…"

"Ahhhh, why so glum?"

"Just remembering my friends"

"Really?"

"No"

"Sheesh you're mean today"

"He he yeah I know, well now we just wait"

"Let's make sure the Guardians can see this"

"Don't worry Atlas, we will make sure that they come. After all, Guardians do help in times of disasters"

Aeolus and Atlas were now at the edge of town

"Let's do this" Aeolus proclaimed

"MEGAMERGE!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Well theres really nothing much to say than sorry for such the long wait. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5- Clash

"Well it seems like the project was a complete success, don't you think so Aile?" Fleuve asked her.

Both were in the Main Lab looking at the results on the screen

"Yeah. It all went pretty well. I think the one that was most surprised about this was actually Samuel" She said as she smirked

Two kids then came running into the room shouting at each other

"You're so mean, Lumbre!! Just leave me alone!" The little girl in the white dress shouted as the boy followed her

"Hey, don't cry! I was just joking around! Anyways it's your fault, you ate the last piece of pie, remember!" They boy in black replied

"Hey you two, quit shouting!-Aile shouted- Lumbre, Esperanza, your both brother and sister, your not supposed to fight!"

The siblings then ran up to her, the girl hugging Aile's legs in tears "But he said the pie was made from bugs! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

"But I said it was a joke! I didn't mean to make her cry! Honestly!"

"Now, now Espe, there's no need to cry, how bout this. You can help me make some delicious cookies, okay?" Aile said as she wiped away the tears

"R-really?"

"Yes. Really" Aile smiled

"Ooooh! I want cookies also" The boy said in eagerness

Aile then turned at him with eyes of a beast; she raised a fist which seemed to make the room shake "NOT FOR YOU!!! YOU'RE GOING TO EAT YOU SPINACH, BROCCOLLI, AND CARROTS FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK AS PUNISHMENT!! YOU WILL EAT THEM AND YOU WILL LIKE THEM!! …Sorry Fleuve we'll talk about the results later"

Aile then left with the kids while the kid was being dragged as he begged for forgiveness. Fleuve smiled as the days were calming down (I'm glad those kids are adjusting well, It's so sad they're village was destroyed when Ouroboros rose)

A loud siren the filled the whole ship.

"Maverick attack!! Maverick attack!! All Guardians gather at the shuttle bay for deployment"

* * *

Christoph, Adrial, Alo, Samuel, and many other teams were on the shuttle bay as Aile came rushing in

"Kay everybody, we've just got a report that a sudden thunderstorm and earthquakes have struck the city of Viento. These things have happened too fast to be called natural, so they are most likely being caused by mavericks. So Christoph and Adrial will head straight to the city and stop the mavericks causing the destruction, while Alo and I will get all the civilians out of the city."

She turned to Samuel "I'm sorry but I need you to stay here for this mission"

He merely closed his eyes, as if here were preparing for battle "…As you wish"

Aile was surprised that he agreed so easily. She then turned to the team "Kay team, move out!!"

As they all left on the shuttles to their destinations, Samuel stood there in silence till he was the only one there

"…You're lacking in your stealth now" He said into the dark shadows of the room. A man jumped from the shadow in the roof corner and landed a few feet from him.

"STEALTH HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. ELIMINATE OBSTACLE AND PROCEED WITH MISSION" The man said in a mechanical voice

"Don't you remember me…or is it that you chose to forget what you did" He said as he grabbed his right shoulder

"SUBJECT NAME IS SAMUEL, PROFFESSIONAL ASSASSIN, CHOSEN ONE OF MODEL AP. NO RECOLLECTION OF PAST EVENTS CONCERNING SUBJECT"

Samuel's eyes filled with hatred "FIRST YOU TRY AND KILL ME AND NOW YOU FORGET ABOUT IT!! Siarnaq, with this power that I have been bestowed with; I'LL DROWN YOU IN DARKNESS!!!" He said as he drew an object from his coat "MEGAMERGE!!"

From his shadow, black tendrils erupted and proceeded to consume him. The black mass then started to take form. It revealed a black armored warrior with a long purple jacket. He had a large mechanical claw now instead were his right arm used to be. He then looked up at his target with his newly reformed left eye. His mouth guard has an evil smile motif that greeted his opponent eagerly

"MEGAMERGE" Siarnaq said coldly as he was consumed by darkness

"…Die…" Samuel said as the two rushed at each other.

* * *

Both Adrial and Christoph were running through the now ruined city

"The mavericks have already destroyed so much…" Adrial pondered

"This is why you never let mavericks pick the wallpaper when remodeling, hehehe" Christoph laughed

"Hey knows not the time to joke around. We got company…" He said as mavericks surrounded them

Christoph proceeded to point them out "You guys are very rude! We were just getting ready to discuss about my hilarious jokes"

"You joke around too much Christoph. –Adrial said as he took out an object- But that's what makes it fun to work with you. Megamerge!" He said as he suddenly burst into flames

"Awwwww you're too kind. Well now we fight like men, and like robots, and men who believe they are robots, but enough of that, for Christoph, its morphing time!!" Christoph finished as he was struck by lighting

A green armored warrior carrying a laser katana appeared from the smoke, using small jet pads that were attached to his back, he hovered slowly towards the dumbfounded mavericks

"The hero of justice and love, and humanities #1 idol has arrived, the Green Lante- AHH!!!" He screamed as a giant mechanical fist landed on his helmet

Adrial know wearing dark red and white armor came from behind Christoph "You are the green MEGAMAN, ok?" He looked at the mavericks and to his surprise; they seemed to be intimidated by his yellow horns and giant mechanical fist

"Fine, fine-Christoph yelped- Well let's get this party started" He then braced himself for battle

Adrial then clashed his two fist together and burst into flames at the moment of contact "Yeah"

The red warrior then punched the air in front of him which released the flames from his hands and onto the unsuspecting mavericks. Two jaguar-like mavericks appeared above Adrial, but just as quickly, Christoph had already cut them to pieces. The other then dashed at a large disc-like machine just as it fired lasers at him. He managed to block them with his huge forearms and as soon as he closed in, he punched through its center and destroyed its core. A giant gorilla-machine then rushed from behind him with its giant fist. Adrial quickly turned to meet him with his own giant punch. The gorilla's fist was immediately crushed, but it did not stop there. The red warriors attack continued until the machines entire arm was no more. He then quickly followed with an uppercut, which completely dissimilated its chest. Adrial took a breather and turned to see how his partner was doing. Christoph was standing in front of a mettaur with a simple face, reflecting back the slow bullets that are rarely shot out.

"Christoph! Now is not the time to be fooling around!" He yelled

"Fine, fine -He moped as he finished of the much-less incredible adversary- anyways, did you notice how they aren't really doing much" Christoph asked Adrial

"Yeah I noticed…" he replied

They looked around to see that all the mavericks were sluggishly breaking down

"What's going on here?"

"They are weak peons used to lure out potential threats"

The two warriors looked up to see were the voice was heard from. They saw two armored people, a red one sitting on top of a ruined building while a green one hovered near her with his bat-like wings

"These mavericks were used as bait to lure you guys our of you hole…" The red one said

"And you fools casually walked straight onto our trap" The green one finished

The red warrior then jumped from the top while the green one flew down. As she landed, the red warrior punched the ground causing large amounts of debris to cloud the area.

"What the-!?" The two exclaimed

Suddenly, the red warrior dashed in front of Adrial, and just as quickly sent him flying from a punch to the abdomen with her giant guns. A stunned Christoph looked on. When he did turn, a lightning orb had struck him and sent him crashing into a barren building.

"They do say imitation is the biggest form of flattery, but this was absolutely pathetic" The green warrior proclaimed

"It seems that those two were used to the battlefield. We have done what we came fo-" The red soldier jumped to the side, just barely evading the stream of lightning

"You guys are very RUDE!! You know that, right?" Christoph proclaimed as he climbed out from the rubble

"Isn't customary to introduce yourself to new people?" Adrial landed beside him

The two enemies looked at the guardians for what seemed for eternity

"I am Aeolus, the wind megaman"

"And I'm Atlas, the flame megaman"

"So this was just a trap to lure us in, but why?" Adrial asked

"Our mission is to retrieve Model X. That's all you need to know" Atlas replied

"Well you'll be telling us the rest later then. You'll be coming back with us to Guardian HQ" Chritoph declared

"You lowly worms think you can defeat us!? Even if you did somehow defeat us, your headquarters will be no more" Aeolus proclaimed

"What?!" both yelled

"Siarnaq has been sent to infiltrate the Guardian Headquarters and send it crashing into the ground" Atlas said

"Christoph, come on. We need to return to stop him!"

As they both turned around, flames erupted around them

"We can't allow that. You both will die here" Both the enemy megamen said

"THAT'S BULLCRAP!!!" Christoph said as he rushed at the enemy

Aeolus shot a lightning orb Christoph, but just as it was about to hit, he dodge to the right and collided with Atlas at high speed. She was then carried onto the sky by the green megaman as Aeolus looked on

"Well it seems I'm at a disadvantage... Shall we?" Adrial asked as he cracked his giant knuckles

Aeolus looked at him with a murderous glance "Fool…"

Adrial punched forward, sending a large fireball towards the wind megaman, but he merely slashed it away with ease. Aeolus then crossed his two swords above him

"Come, lightning!"

Adrial looked up, but it was too late, as a large lightning bolt struck him. Smoke covered the crater that Adrial used to stand just as Aeolus started walking towards it.

"To die like a worm befits the scum that you are"

As the smoke cleared, Aeolus was shocked to see the lack of a corpse, but a hole instead. He then felt a hold on his left ankle

"Funny how you say that" a voice sounded

He looked down to notice the red megaman grinning as he held his ankle. The red megaman dove into the tunnel he created, while still holding onto the green megaman. He then threw Aeolus to the tunnel floor and quickly followed with a right hook. Just as the punch was to connect, it was stopped by the two sabers. Adrial quickly jumped back and readied for the next assault. Aeolus stood up and braced himself for Adrial's next attack. To his surprise, Adrial punched the ground in front of him, causing a large tremor around the tunnel

"It was nice meeting you!" He said as he escaped to the surface

"What the!?" Was all Aeolus could say as the tunnel collapsed on him

...

Adrial turned and saw how the ground started to sink before him.

"May you rest in peace, Aeolus…Well; I better go help Christo-!" Adrial was suddenly caught within a large tornado that stormed from underground. He was helpless as he floated within the vortex, as large chunks of Earth and remains of buildings started to crash into him. When the clutter stopped attacking him, he looked around to see if it was over and finally at the opening abovethe tornado, only to see a green object coming at him at high speed. He then felt incredible pain coming from his abdomen. He looked down to see two swords plunged into his stomach as the green megamanhovered above him

"You fool" he whispered as he spread his arms

Suddenly, lightning struck the swords, sending electricity through Adrial's body, and finally ending with a large electric shock that dissimilated the tornado. The red megaman's body fell to the ground as Aeolus looked at his victim

"You foolish simpleton, you dug your own grave when you declared yourself our enemy, but do not worry. Your friends and all the fools of this world will follow you soon"

Aeolus retrieved his blades just as a demonic looking warrior appeared behind him

"Siarnaq, did you accomplish your mission?" He asked

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. ALL MEGAMEN MUST RETURN IMMEDIATELY TO HEADQUARTERS FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS" Siarnaq responded

"I'll return…but this worm seems to be struggling to cling to life. The fool just does not know when to die" He said as he looked at Adrial, ready deliver the final blow

The fallen warrior could do nothing but watch as the sword came at him

"LEADER HAS CALLED FOR AN IMMEDIATE RETURN, ESPECIALLY OF YOU, AEOLUS" Siarnaq stopped him midway

"Hmmm...You seem different Siarnaq" The green megaman turned towards him

"SELF SCAN COMMENCING... NO ABNORMALITIES DETECTED. AEOLUS MUST RETURN IMMEDIATELY. I WILL FINISH OFF THE ENEMY" Siarnaq responded

"...As you wish then. When your done, proceed to inform Atlas of the situation" Aeolus finished as he flew off

The demon then turned to Adrial, giving off a unnatural glow. Reaching for him was the last thing he saw before he blacked out

* * *

30 minutes earlier...

Christoph continued to fly miles above the ruined city while holding onto the struggling Atlas

"Let go of me!" She grunted

"Oooooooooh, bad choice of words" He smirked as he threw her into the sky

As Atlas fell from the sky, she turned upright and aimed her gun below her

"Remote Mine!" She yelled as a floating machine appeared below her

"...Well that's just great. Using your own bomb as a platform. That's just super..." Christoph complained

She then started shooting bombs everywhere, setting them across the whole sky

"...I find it hard to believe that you actually set up A WHOLE FREAKIN MINE FIELD IN THE FREAKIN SKY!!" The green megaman yelled

"A warrior must always be ready for any situation, which applies for you also" She said just as she started firing a hail of fireballs

Christoph acrobatically dodge the storm of fire. After all the bullets passed him, he turned to Atlas with a huge grin across his face, but she merely continued looking at him

"HAHA! Are you stunned by my awesome skil- AAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as the flames hit his back, sending flying towards Atlas

"...Crap" Was all he could say as Atlas punched him in the stomach, sending him flying upwards

"...Bullcra- AAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he crashed into the mine. A large explosion covered the sky

...

"Guess I'll need to get serious about this" Christoph said as he slowly hovered from the smoke

"Why is it that you fight? For what reason?" She ask

"...Well I guess you could say for what I believe, but more importantly to help my friends" He answers

"For friends? Such things are not needed in the battlefield. One only needs to depend on their own strengths than that of others. Friends will only drag you down until eventually you can no longer continue in the battle. If you cannot survive in the war at present, then you don't deserve a place in the future"

"I am sorry to hear that from you"

"Enough, show me what you got!" Atlas readied herself

The green megaman then continuously slashed at Atlas, sending electrical shock waves at her, but to no avail, she easily punched them away.

"You're too slow"

She turned, only to see Christoph slashing at her

"ARGH!! Y-you're more skilled than i thought" She said painfully as she jumped to another mine"But this has lasted long enough" Atlas said as she gathered energy to one of her knuckle busters

Christoph then rushed at her

"Goodbye!" She said as she punched the large fireball at him

He easily dodges to the right "Miss"

"Wrong"

A large explosion then hits his back (Dang, she must have been aiming at a mine). He then looks for the flame megaman, but is unable to find her

"This is the end!" He hears above him

He turns to see her diving at him with a right hook, but barely manages to dodge. He then puts her in a full nelson and rapidly starts descending

"Not even you can survive this"

As they rapidly close in on the ground, Christoph feels her body start to burn up. Suddenly both Atlas and him are consumed by flames, which causes Christoph to loose his grip. She quickly turns and grabs him instead

"Let's see if you can survive this"

Just as they are about to hit the ground, a large blue object catches them.

...

Atlas is let go on top of a skyscraper to see a large ice dragon holding onto the green megaman, with a blue warrior standing on top of its head

"Hiya Atlas!" He says

"Thetis! What are you doing here!?" She ask

"We got what we came for, so we gotta go fast"

"What!? Why!?"

"Because the boss-man said so" Thetis calmly responded

"Well fine then, but what about this guy" She points at Christoph

"Pssh! Don't worry about him, I'll finish him off quickly and besides, the boss sounded like he wanted YOU to get there quickly"

"...Well okay then" Atlas says as she leaps of the building

Thetis then turns towards the green megaman and starts walking towards him

"H-hurry U-up and do it quick. I lived a beautiful life"

"Well aren't you cheeky, but don't worry, I'm one of the good guys" Thetis says before he starts glowing. When the light faded, it revealed a girl in blue and red armor

"You and your friend are lucky! Grey and I just happen to notice the commotion and came to see what was going on. It seems though like your friend is in a worser condition than you" The girl says

"Y-you n-need to save him! S-save Adrial please!" Christoph pleaded

"Don't worry, but do you know if help is nearby?" She ask

"Yeah. N-near the edge of town to the South"

"Cool! Well just relax and we'll take you and your friend there"

"T-thank you" He says

"Yeah, by the way, my name is Ashe. Nice meeting you"

"T-the pleasures all mine, baby" Christoph jokes before passing out


End file.
